footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 UEFA Nations League A
| matches = 27 | goals = 80 | attendance = | top_scorer = Haris Seferović | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2018–19 UEFA Nations League A is the top division of the 2018–19 edition of the UEFA Nations League, the inaugural season of the international football competition involving the men's national teams of the 55 member associations of UEFA. League A will culminate with the Nations League Finals in June 2019 to crown the inaugural champions of the UEFA Nations League. Format League A consits of the top 12 ranked UEFA members, to be split into four groups of three. The winners of each group will advance to the UEFA Nations League Finals, and the third-placed team of each group will be relegated to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League B. The Nations League Finals will take place in June 2019 and be played in a knockout format, consisting of the semi-finals, third place play-off, and final. The semi-final pairings, along with the administrative home teams for the third place play-off and final, are determined by means of a draw in early December 2018. The host country will be selected among the four qualified teams in December 2018 by the UEFA Executive Committee, with the winners of the final crowned as the inaugural champions of the UEFA Nations League. The four group winners will be drawn into groups of five teams for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying competition (in order to accommodate for the Nations League Finals). In addition, League A will be allocated one of the four remaining UEFA Euro 2020 places. Four teams from League A which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals will compete in the play-offs, to be played in March 2020. The play-off berths will be first allocated to the group winners, and if any of the group winners have already qualified for the European Championship finals, then to the next best ranked team of the league, etc. If there are fewer than four teams in League A which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals, the play-off berths will be allocated to the next best ranked team of the following league, etc. The play-offs will consist of two "one-off" semi-finals (best-ranked team vs. fourth best-ranked team and second best-ranked team vs. third best-ranked team, played at home of higher-ranked teams) and one "one-off" final between the two semi-final winners (venue drawn in advance between semi-final 1 and 2). Seeding Teams were allocated to League A according to their UEFA national team coefficients after the conclusion of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying group stage on 11 October 2017. Teams were split into three pots of four teams, ordered based on their UEFA national team coefficient. The seeding pots for the draw were announced on 7 December 2017. | | |} The group draw took place at the SwissTech Convention Center in Lausanne, Switzerland on 24 January 2018, 12:00 CET. Groups The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 24 January 2018 following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). Group 1 |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=67,485 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Mbappé Giroud |goals2=Babel |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,452 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=van Dijk Depay Wijnaldum |goals2= |stadium=Johan Cruijff Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,536 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Griezmann |goals2=Kroos |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=77,300 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Wijnaldum Depay |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=47,000 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Werner Sané |goals2=Promes van Dijk |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=42,186 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Group 2 |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zuber Zakaria Shaqiri Seferović Ajeti Mehmedi |goals2= |stadium=Kybunpark, St. Gallen |attendance=14,912 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Hazard Lukaku |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=9,710 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lukaku |goals2=Gavranović |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance=39,049 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Finnbogason |goals2=Seferović Lang |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=8,663 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Batshuayi |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance=28,891 |referee=Orel Grinfeld (Israel) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rodríguez Seferović Elvedi |goals2=T. Hazard |stadium=Swissporarena, Lucerne |attendance=15,000 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} Group 3 |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Jorginho |goals2=Zieliński |stadium=Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance=24,000 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=A. Silva |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=52,635 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Piątek Błaszczykowski |goals2=A. Silva Glik B. Silva |stadium=Stadion Śląski, Chorzów |attendance=48,783 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Biraghi |stadium=Stadion Śląski, Chorzów |attendance=41,692 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=73,000 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=A. Silva |goals2=Milik |stadium=Estádio D. Afonso Henriques, Guimarães |attendance= |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} Group 4 |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rashford |goals2=Saúl Rodrigo |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=81,392 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Saúl Asensio Kalinić Rodrigo Ramos Isco |goals2= |stadium=Manuel Martínez Valero, Elche |attendance=26,900 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Rujevica, Rijeka |attendance=0 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Paco Alcácer Ramos |goals2=Sterling Rashford |stadium=Benito Villamarín, Seville |attendance=50,355 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kramarić Jedvaj |goals2=Ceballos Ramos |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=33,018 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} ---- |time=15:00 (14:00 UTC±0) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lingard Kane |goals2=Kramarić |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=78,221 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} Nations League Finals Times are CEST (UTC+2), as listed by UEFA. Bracket |3| |1 |6 June — Guimarães| |3| |1 |9 June 2019 – Porto|' '|1| |0 |9 June 2019 – Guimarães| |0 (5)|' ' |0 (6) }} Semi-finals Portugal vs Switzerland |time=19:45 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2=Rodríguez |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=42,415 |referee=Dr. Felix Brych }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Netherlands vs England |time=19:45 |team1= |score=3–1 |aet=yes |report=UEFA Report BBC Report |team2= |goals1=De Ligt Walker Promes |goals2=Rashford |stadium=Estádio D. Afonso Henriques, Guimarães |attendance=25,711 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Third place play-off |time=15:00 (14:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio D. Afonso Henriques, Guimarães |attendance=15,742 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) |penalties1=Zuber Xhaka Akanji Mbabu Schär Drmić |penaltyscore=5–6 |penalties2= Maguire Barkley Sancho Sterling Pickford Dier }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final |time=20:45 WEST |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Guedes |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=43,199 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} Goalscorers There were 72 goals scored in 24 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;5 goals * Haris Seferović ;4 goals * Romelu Lukaku ;3 goals * André Silva * Sergio Ramos ;2 goals * Michy Batshuayi * Thorgan Hazard * Andrej Kramarić * Tin Jedvaj * Marcus Rashford * Raheem Sterling * Antoine Griezmann * Memphis Depay * Virgil van Dijk * Georginio Wijnaldum * Rodrigo * Saúl ;1 goal * Eden Hazard * Harry Kane * Jesse Lingard * Olivier Giroud * Kylian Mbappé * Toni Kroos * Leroy Sané * Timo Werner * Alfreð Finnbogason * Cristiano Biraghi * Jorginho * Ryan Babel * Quincy Promes * Jakub Błaszczykowski * Arkadiusz Milik * Krzysztof Piątek * Piotr Zieliński * Bernardo Silva * Paco Alcácer * Marco Asensio * Dani Ceballos * Isco * Albian Ajeti * Mario Gavranović * Nico Elvedi * Admir Mehmedi * Michael Lang * Ricardo Rodríguez * Xherdan Shaqiri * Denis Zakaria * Steven Zuber ;1 own goal * Lovre Kalinić (against Spain) * Kamil Glik (against Portugal) Overall ranking The 12 League A teams will be ranked 1st to 12th overall in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League according to the following rules: *The teams finishing first in the groups will be ranked 1st to 4th according to the results of the Nations League Finals. *The teams finishing second in the groups will be ranked 5th to 8th according to the results of the league phase. *The teams finishing third in the groups will be ranked 9th to 12th according to the results of the league phase. Prize money The prize money to be distributed was announced in March 2018. Each team in League A will receive a solidarity fee of €1.5 million. In addition, the four group winners will receive double this amount with a €1.5M bonus fee. The four group winners of League A, which will participate in the Nations League Finals, will also receive the following fees based on performance: * Winners: €4.5M * Runners-up: €3.5M * Third place: €2.5M * Fourth place: €1.5M This means that the maximum amount of solidarity and bonus fees for a team from League A is €7.5M. Qualifying play-offs The four best teams in League A according to the overall ranking that have not qualified for UEFA Euro 2020 through the qualifying group stage will compete in the play-offs, with the winners qualifying for the final tournament. If there are fewer than four teams in League A that have not qualified, the remaining slots are allocated to teams from another league, according to the overall ranking. External links * League A